


Not Complaining

by AithuzahFic (veritably_mad)



Series: follow fic [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 03:57:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3676506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veritably_mad/pseuds/AithuzahFic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin shouted out, “A white Christmas, or a snowy day that happens to fall on the twenty-fifth of December, for the rest of you!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Complaining

**Author's Note:**

> To thank 500 followers on [my Merlin blog](http://aithuzah.tumblr.com/) and celebrate the winter holidays.
> 
> So, errr, I'm a bit behind. This one was due sometime in November-December, hence the winter/Christmas theme. It's not even winter anymore, but I wanted to write it like this anyway? So here it is.

“I thought you said your magic wasn’t a party trick,” Arthur muttered, eyeing Merlin skeptically as he lifted his arms over his head. His mittens had red and green reindeer prancing across them.

“This isn’t a party trick. I’m spreading holiday cheer!”

“You’re making it _snow_. Isn’t that, I don’t know, against the laws of nature or tipping the balance of the world or some nonsense like that?”

Arthur had been reading Merlin’s books again. Magic seemed a lot more complicated and rule-bound than he had ever imagined as a child. He had grown up learning about it as a wild, chaotic force to be subdued. It made his head ache trying to wrap his mind around the technical complexities and requirements of some of the processes he had read. To think that Merlin had designed some of these spells himself…Arthur had earned a newfound appreciation for Merlin’s unconventional brilliance, though he would never say it in so many words to Merlin’s face.

Well, not too often. He might have let a few awe-filled compliments slip out once or twice, but that was hardly his fault. What else was he supposed to do when faced with Merlin’s casual miracles?

“Oh, it’s only a temporarily localized aberration. It’s meant to rain today anyway, so I just shifted temperature and the state of the water. And set up shielding, obviously.”

“Obviously.”

“I’ll shift everything back once the day is over,” Merlin said, flapping a hand dismissively. “But it’s _Christmas_ , Arthur. _We’re dreaming of a white Christmas!_ ” He sang out the last sentence, throwing his arms wide and nearly smacking Arthur in the face.

“ _Just like the ones we used to know,_ ” sang back half the crowd on their lawn. They were swaddled in a cheerful array of puffy jackets, tacky sweaters, and bobble-topped hats. The softly falling snow coated them in a fine dusting of white.

Merlin had designed his and Arthur’s matching sweaters himself, complete with magically glittering snowflakes and dancing snowmen. Merlin’s was trimmed with green; Arthur’s was Christmas (Pendragon) red.

Merlin shouted out, “A white Christmas, or a snowy day that happens to fall on the twenty-fifth of December, for the rest of you!”

Cheers and laughter rose from other members of the gathering, and Merlin grinned, his cheeks dimpling and pinked in the cold. If Arthur didn’t know Merlin better, he would have wondered if he’d spiked his hot cocoa earlier. But no, he was genuinely enthusiastic about ugly sweaters and snow.

He had announced a massive snowball fight to take place on one side of the development once the snow thickened, and on the other side, hot cocoa, snowmen, and other less combative kinds of wintery fun. Other people had remained inside, curled up beneath thick blankets in front of their fireplaces.

“Is it all set?” Arthur asked, leaning his head toward Merlin’s.

“Hmm?” Merlin pulled his attention away from their “followers” and blinked at him. Snowflakes dusted his eyebrows and lashes. Arthur resisted the urge to brush them gently away. Or take a picture. Cameras were _marvelous._

“The spell. Is it all set up now?”

 “Oh. Yes. I just wanted to check the boundaries before—”

Arthur wrapped his arm around Merlin’s waist and turned to shout out, “Everyone should thank our exceptionally skilled sorcerer for his generous gift!”

A chorus of cheers and _Thank you, Merlin!_ s rose as Arthur waved and gave them all his kingliest smile.

“He’s putting on a brave face, but controlling the weather is tiring work! We’ll join you after he’s had a little rest,” he continued. He could feel Merlin’s curious gaze on his face.

With a final wave, Arthur steered them both back inside their house and shut the door behind them.

“I’m not tired,” Merlin said.

“I know.” Arthur kept their sides pressed together in a warm line even as he stripped off his mittens and toed off his boots, making Merlin chuckle as they rocked together for balance.

“Ah, now I get it. You just want me all to yourself for a while.”

“Damn right I do,” Arthur said, “and I don’t hear you complaining.”

“Damn right I’m not.”

In their cozy pocket of warmth, surrounded by a miraculous Christmas snowfall, the two of them celebrated the day their own way. Together.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments, and constructive critiques are always welcome and much appreciated.
> 
> (I'm greedy for feedback, I admit it.)


End file.
